


i've been living a lonely life

by geckointhegarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, O O F, Pain, like a lot, this is just o u c h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage
Summary: lance and keith say their final goodbyes. it was fun while it lasted.





	i've been living a lonely life

Keith can feel the beat in his chest stop. "W-What?" 

Lance sniffles his hoarse voice repeating, "I think we need to break up." 

_No._

"Lance... what are you talking about?" Keith tries to wrap his arms around Lance, but he pushes him away, tears streaming down his face. 

"I-I don't think I can be with you anymore, Keith." Lance hugs himself, refusing to make eye contact with Keith. "With everything that's going on... college, my sister,  _us,_ I don't think I can do this anymore." 

Water runs in rivers down Keith's face. "Babe...," Keith says softly. "Please, no. We've been through so much. We can get though this." 

Lance shakes his head. "No, no we can't. I can't do it with you, okay? I just can't." 

His words ring through Keith's head, clouding his thoughts.  _I can't do it with you._

Keith runs a hand through his hair. "What about our future? The one we talked about on the roof? Does that not mean anything to you anymore?" 

Lance bites his lip. "It does, but that's the future, not the present. Right now I need to be alone. Maybe later it'll change." 

"But I  _need_ you Lance," Keith argues, making a second attempt to move closer to him. "Okay? I haven't been this happy, this normal in years. I need you." 

Lance shakes his head slowly, breaking Keith's heart. "You don't. You're strong. You'll make it through this." 

Choked sobs escape Keith's throat. "Lance," Keith takes Lance's hands in his. "You're the love of my life. I know we have rough times, and we're going through some stuff, but we need each other to make it through." 

Finally, Lance's cerulean blue eyes meet Keith's grey ones. They were red from crying, and the bags around his eyes were much heavier than usual. The calming blue was still shining through, though. The calming blue waters with rocks being thrown in, rippling the gentle waves. "Keith, I'm sorry. I really am, okay? I just...I don't feel the same about us anymore." 

Lance swallows. "I don't... I don't love you anymore." 

And that's what truly broke Keith. Lance doesn't love him anymore. End of story. 

Keith takes in a sharp breath. "You don't love me?" His voice comes out as a light whisper. 

As a confirmation, Lance slowly inches his hands out of Keith's. "No," he says in the smallest voice he could muster. "I don't." 

Keith closes his eyes, forcing down a sob. "For how long?" he quietly cries. He opens his eyes and looks into Lance's. "How long haven't you loved me?" 

Lance rubs the back of his neck. "For a while now," he states. "A month." 

 _A month._ A whole month, and Lance didn't love him. And Keith couldn't even  _tell the difference._

"Okay," is what Keith says as the world crumbles apart. "Okay." 

"You're a great man, Keith," Lance murmurs. "You're perfect. There isn't a single flaw in you. This isn't your fault."

"Then whose is it?" Keith snaps. "If I'm so great, then why are you leaving me?"

His change in tone catches Lance in surprise. "I-I need to do this for me, okay? I told you. I need to be alone for a while," Lance retorts. 

"Alone? Really? I think that's a damn lie, Lance."

"Can't you just believe me for once? I want to be without you! Is that so hard to understand?" Lance was getting riled up now. "I don't need you to be happy! I don't need you at all. Don't you get it Keith? I don't love you!" 

Keith steps back, stunned. "Okay," his voice shakes, "I understand. I'm sorry." 

Lance calms down, taking a step closer to Keith. "I'm sorry this had to happen. You really didn't deserve it." He pauses for a moment, picking up his phone from Keith's coffee table. "It's been a pleasure, Kogane." Lance gives Keith a small smile as he walks past him to the front door. Keith stays where he is, his feet refusing to move. Lance opens the door, and closes it, not turning back. 

As the sound of his car engine fades away, Keith breaks down on the couch. He tucks himself into a corner, wrapping his arms around his legs. Lance just  _left._ He just left Keith all alone, just like that. Because he has other people who care about him, because he knows that he's loved by many. What a luxury to have. 

When Keith moves a pillow, he notices a familiar splash of army green. Lance left his jacket here. Keith paws desperately at the fabric, bringing it as close to himself as possible. He inhales the worn fabric, letting his mind flash through all the memories they had together. The day they met, when Lance confessed to him, their first date, their first kiss, their first everything. 

 _If only he knew,_ Keith thought, picturing the black box he had ready on his desk for when they would go upstairs later that night.  _But it would'nt've stopped him._

The next day, Keith stops by the jewelers to see if he can return the promise ring. The jeweler says all sales are final. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please dont kill me   
> i was feeling depressy ok i had to get it out of my system
> 
> yell at me on tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.com  
> art tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com


End file.
